


Truth Hurts While Laying On Your Back

by PoisonAbstract



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/pseuds/PoisonAbstract
Summary: Mimi dragged Koushiro to a party at Taichi's place, but when the drinks are flowing, the mistakes keep happeningCommission by @bscommissions on Twitter
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi, Tachikawa Mimi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Truth Hurts While Laying On Your Back

Blaring music, lights turned low, random people grabbing people each other and grinding their hips amongst themselves, parties were something that Koushiro hated with a passion. There was no order to these flings, and every time Koushiro’s girlfriend dragged him to one, he wanted nothing more than to hug the corner and code on his phone. Unfortunately for him, this party was one that his buddy Taichi was throwing to celebrate the school’s football teams various victories and Mimi was dragging him along whether Koushiro liked it or not. 

Considering that this was a sports event, alcohol was flowing. Red cups filled with the dark liquids were going down everyone's gullets, and the party was rocking hard early on. Mimi was dancing with anyone who would ask, flaunting her pretty pink skirt as she strolled along other guys. Koushiro was getting a bit annoyed by all of Mimi’s flirting, but considering how he kept his thoughts to himself, he instead drank more than usual. 

Mimi knew that she was getting under her boyfriend’s skin, and it was turning her on. She knew that she was hot as hell and seeing Koushiro blush and get upset when other hands touched her hips and firm ass made Mimi do it all the more often. Heck, Mimi forwent any sort of underwear for this party, knowing that if Koushiro saw that people could see her shaven mound, he would be horribly flustered and would then fuck the hell out of her when they finally got to leave. Mimi loved all of the looks her curvaceous form garnered from both sexes and would bend over just enough for those unable to stop staring to see the hints of her ass, before turning around and giving them a knowing wink.

Koushiro was having none of this, and his frequent attempts to leave with Mimi was for naught. Instead Koushiro was usually shooed away, to which he then huddled in a corner to drink his woes away. Mimi didn’t really mean to make her boy toy that upset, but as she had a number of shots to herself, she wasn’t really caring all that much. She would rather hang out and be in the middle of Taichi’s teammates and flirt her way into getting what she wanted. Pretty much everyone there was enamored with Mimi and when her cup was empty all she had to do was give a toned player a glimpse of her round doe eyes and they would rush to fill it right up, earning a bright smile and her hand resting on their thigh.

A few hours of this had Mimi horny and seriously hammered, a combination anyone nearby would love to take advantage of. A night of teasing normally had Mimi ride Koushiro until she was satisfied, but the atmosphere of the fling and her inebriated state meant that she wanted cock more than usual. Fortunately for her, the party was dying out and those that wanted to ravish Mimi’s sexy holes were leaving disappointed. It was a good thing that the mass were leaving, as while Taichi’s mother and sister were out for some excursion, there were only so many places to crash. 

Koushiro was done with the party much earlier than Mimi. After drink number seven, he knew that there was no way that he could have walked over to his apartment, much less take Mimi over to hers. He had attempted to slur his plans to crash over to Mimi, but she was paying little attention to the drunken fool. Heck, he struggled to say anything to Taichi, but once he stumbled over and about fell on his face, Taichi understood and had Koushiro fall into a pile of mismatched blankets that he set up in the corner of his room. Before passing out, Koushiro muttered to Taichi to take care of Mimi, upon which the words barely registered to Taichi due to his own drunken stupor.

Koushiro’s words did linger around Taichi’s head as he found Mimi frantically searching for her boyfriend. Or more specifically, his third leg, as Mimi was thirsting for his special mixture.

“What up, you dirty little possum?” Taichi asked, stumbling as he talked. He couldn’t tell that this sexy woman was Mimi at the time, but he didn’t care. 

All Taichi could focus on was the hem of Mimi’s skirt and that he wanted to snack on her peach. With his drunken swagger, Taichi grabbed Mimi from behind, causing her to gasp and lean into Taichi’s strong grip. “Oh Koushiro,” she muttered, leaking from her pussy, “I’m going to ride you into next week.”

She turned around and shoved her mouth onto Taichi’s not knowing or even caring if it was her boyfriend or not. As they made out, passion fueled Taichi and he picked up Mimi, planning on throwing the beauty onto his bed and eating her out. Breaking the kiss, Taichi and Mimi finally realized that their tongues were dancing around in people they were not expecting. Taichi about dropped the poor woman, but Mimi straddled Taichi, her legs tightly wrapped around his back

Mimi, flushed by the kiss, only wanted more, and started to kiss down Taichi’s neck, sucking harshly near the end. “I don’t care anymore,” she said in between kisses, “I bet you could fuck me until I forgot who I am.”

Taichi, thinking with his dick, was done with this. Not caring about Koushiro in the moment, all he wanted was to make Mimi his new bitch. Taichi deftly opened his door and tossed Mimi n the bed as planned, before taking off his shirt, bare chest toned from years of sports.

“You like this? He asked Mimi, pulling his pants down slightly, dick tenting what was left to cover. “Take off your shirt now. I want to treat those tits with a gift.”

Mimi was slightly drooling at seeing just how confident Taichi was. Her boyfriend never acted so to her. Koushiro wouldn’t strip down and make her feel this way. Mimi hurriedly tossed her shirt aside, leaving her skirt as the only fabric left. Her nipples were excited, poking out as she drunkenly sat on the edge. Taichi came up to her, leaning slightly as we tore off his pants and boxers, slapping her across the face with his cock.

“Wow,” Mimi sputtered out, feeling its heft on her cheek. “It's certainly thicker than anything I've had in me.”

She gripped the base of Taichi’s shaft and gave it a few licks. “God this is delicious. I love your sweat.” 

Taichi groaned as Mimi peppered that fat cock with licks. “Oh baby, that’s right. Make my cock clean before I sex your tits.”

A giggling Mimi was what he was left with, his words not making complete sense but still turning her on. She licked the underside of Taichi’s cock, slapping her face with how much there was. Moaning, she spat on his dick and rubbed it with both hands, loving that she was about to get truly screwed. Making sure that it was coated was her job after all, and once she felt that his dick was ready she smiled sweetly at Taichi. “You think you can handle me? This cock sure tastes good, but can it make me cum?”

Taichi couldn’t wait and pushed Mimi backwards and had her lie on the bed, before gripping her breasts and wrapping their flesh around his fat shaft. “Oh God!” Taichi yelled, sliding his cock in Mimi’s ample bosom, “These fat tits are made to be fucked.”

“Uh huh!” Mimi moaned, feeling how much Taichi loved her body, “Fuck you’re so rough! I need more!”

Mimi loved being manhandled like this, and as Taichi played with her nipples, she bent her head and started to lick at his cock head as it came to her mouth. Taichi, fully lost in the pillowy feeling between Mimi’s breasts, pinched her nipples and yelled, his cum coating Mimi’s tits with semen. As he was cumming, Mimi opened her pink lips to catch any that spilled. There was a good amount that entered her mouth and she swallowed as much as she could. Mimi’s breasts were covered in spunk, and as Taichi pulled away, she started to rub the cum in her body.

“I feel like such a slut,” Mimi moaned as she licked her fingers clean of spunk. “And like a whore, I need that cock. Now!”

“Damn Bitch, you are insatiable.” Taichi muttered as Mimi flipped up her short skirt and waggled her ass at him, his cock springing back into action. “Wave that thing at me, and you’ll be punished.”

“You think you can?” Mimi teased, looking back and winking, “Maybe I need to be.”

“Damn right you do.” 

Taichi bent over and bit Mimi’s left ass cheek, leaving harsh teeth marks as he went back. The other cheek was quickly becoming red as he gripped and slapped it, making Mimi scream in pain and delight. “Oh god!” Mimi gasped, feeling the shock of Taichi’s damage “If you can screw me like you hurt my butt I may not make it!”

“You’d like it wouldn’t you? This ass is Mine!”

“Well you better plug it up, before I ruin your sheets.”

With that, Taichi lined up his cock and roughly started to rail into Mimi. His fat cock entered Mimi’s snatch with lust, as he gripped her hair and tugged. “God, you’re tight. Have you ever really been fucked or are you just a tease?”

Mimi, moaning, responded, “Not like this, Pull it more!”

“Damn you're tight. Koushiro must not have a big dick.”

“Not like yours! Oh fuck you reach further than he ever could!”

Mimi was crying with delight, her tears ruining her immaculate makeup. Her hair was being yanked and the pain of that along with Taichi just demolishing her lower half was making her cum more than she ever had before. Mimi couldn’t keep herself up, her arms giving up and making Taichi have to hold her hips while he continued to fuck Mimi silly.

“You’re even cumming before me, you must really want real cock.” Taichi growled, not stopping during Mimi’s satisfaction. “It's time to make you cum over and over!”

Taichi flipped Mimi around so that she was now facing him. As he continued to make carnal love to Mimi, she got the strength to pull his head and made out with the football star. Mimi groaned into his mouth as their bodies danced along, Mimi scratching Taichi’s back as her legs were high in the air.

“God you last longer than Koushiro too.” she uttered, breaking from the kiss and staring deep into Taichi’s eyes. “I love him, but I love your dick moooore!”

“Good bitch. Get used to it, as I’ll fuck you while Koushiro gets the rest! This pussy is mine now!”

Taichi pulled away from Mimi after a few more thrusts and aimed his cock right at Mimi. Growling,”Open up bitch” Taichi made Mimi grab his cock and stroke it a few times before he erupted, his dick spewing the salty cum all over Mimi’s face. Again and again he spurted, dragging his dicks along her face, making sure that the whole of her face was coated. 

Mimi, not ready for this, was ecstatic as she was overwhelmed with Taichi’s spunk. She body rocked as he sprayed like a fire hose. “Oh god,” Mimi struggled to say as Taichi’s cum landed everywhere, even getting in her nose. “How much do have so much”

Taichi, out of breath, managed to get out, “A real man has spunk to spare.”

“Well thanks.” Mimi uttered, finally having enough full energy to kiss on Taichi’s shoulder. “We need to do this more often. Especially if Koushiro stays asleep” she motioned to her boyfriend’s motionless sleeping form, snoring slightly.

Taichi agreed, “How anyone can sleep after your shrieks, I have no idea” earning a light slap from Mimi. “Hey! Let’s get you cleaned up before you have to go back to your man.”

“Help me up?” Mimi asked sweetly, like she did earlier for drinks. Taichi sighed and pulled her up, both still drunk enough that walking to the bathroom was a struggle. Mimi started to wash her face while Taichi made sure that the shower was warm enough, and stepped in, his cock starting to rise as Mimi got up close. She kissed Taichi lightly as he soaped up her shapely body, paying particular attention to her ass.

“Silly boy,” Mimi cooed as Taichi played around with her ass. “If we continue this, we will only get dirtier.” 

“That’s the plan,” Taichi said, pulling her tightly, his cock brushing against Mimi’s chest. “I still haven’t cum inside you yet.”

“Oh you beast!” came the response as she turned around, her butt lined up with the giant monster. “Since you are So good, maybe you can take what Koushiro couldn’t. Fuck my ass!”

“Mimi, you're so raunchy. Prepare for me to own this hole” 

Taichi spread Mimi’s ass and slid his cock in, the head penetrating the brunette’s virgin hole. Shrieking, Mimi felt the hot water help lubricate her as Taichi pushed ever so slightly more. “Fuck you are so tight. I don’t even know if I can fit it all in.”

“Oh baby, we got to try. I want this cock”

As the shower went on, Taichi’s cock slid in enough after minutes of struggling that the whole thing was balancing between her cheeks. Mimi was stunned, never having felt so full of cock. The slight pain was quickly overridden by the joy only given to those who defile each other drunkenly. Mimi adored Taichi’s dick by this point, and the fact that it was deep within her asshole made her want the night to never end. 

Taichi was tired at this point, and while their anal experience was enlightening for them both, he knew that his balls were going to empty. “Here it comes” was all he could get out before he shot into her buttocks, leaving a few final globs of cum inside. 

Pulling out, they both collapsed on the floor, the water starting to become frigid as they kissed, not wanting to get up.Eventually the water became too cold and they stumbled out and got dressed, or as much as they could with their clothes being strung around Taichi’s room. Mimi was completely satisfied with the night, the guilt of cheating on Koushiro not even occurring to her as she lightly kissed Taichi goodnight before flopping to the floor alongside her boyfriend. Before succumbing to sleep, she wondered how often she could have a stab at Taichi. Maybe she could convince Koushiro that it would be for the best that Mimi would get filled with real dick while he dealt with her emotional needs. Smiling, she cuddled Koushiro and started to snore, giving Taichi a good view of her bare ass from his bed.

Taichi was perfectly okay with everything that transpired. True, he liked Koushiro and didn’t want to hurt him, but Mimi was so in love with his cock that it didn’t matter. Plus, he reasoned, Koushiro did tell him to “Take care of Mimi” and boy did he. Mimi’s ass moved up and down as she snored lightly, and Taichi chuckled to himself watching where he had just cum inside.

The next day, all three of them woke up with horrible migraines. Koushiro was up first, and kissed Mimi, tasting a light salt flavor, but not really understanding where it came from. Once everyone was awake, Koushiro thanked Taichi for his hospitality and for making sure that Mimi didn’t get hurt. 

Mimi for her part, gave Taichi a tight hug, lasting longer than necessary and making him blush by smacking his ass. With a wink, she said with a slight seductive tone in her voice “Oh don’t worry Koushiro, he took really really good care of me. Maybe he can do so again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @PoisonAbstract to see everything that I do. I like friends.


End file.
